pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Memories
Forbidden Memories '(Japanese: '密封された思い出 Sealed Memories) is an upcoming movie-fic for Contest Wars that will air sometime 2013, if not winter of 2012. Trailer #1 Transcript Posters and Photos LugiaFMposter.jpg|Lugia June Promotional Poster Hoohbeastfmposter.JPG|Ho-Oh, Raikou, Entei, Suicune July Promotional Poster Suicune.jpg|Suicune howling in the preview Heishin.png|Dark High Mage Heishin using the Millennium Rod HMMKapura.jpg|Meadow High Mage Kepura and the Millennium Eye Mikeyandeye.jpg|Mikey, Possessed by Lovely holding the Millennium Eye Shinysuicune.jpg|Suicune Appears Shiny Raikou.jpg|Raikou roaring in the preview Priest Seto.jpg|Dark Mage Seto Granus.png|Meadow Mage Granus outside the ancient Goldenrod Temple Yami and Millennium Ring.png|Yami holding the Millennium Ring after defeating Atenza Synopsis 250 years ago, there stood a tower that is said to be the symbol of peace for Johto. That is, until a tryant conjures up two mythical birds and three cats to saught for seven golden items that are said to be able to allow the holder of these items to rule the world. However, his plans were foiled by the prince of Johto. Using a legendary Pokemon, the king travels back in time to stop the prince and conquer the region. Now, in the present, a strange encounter causes Mikey, Yugi, and Kaiba to be sent back in time to stop this king from changing the future. Major Events Debuts *Celebi *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Suicune *Raikou *Entei *Pichu *Tridragon *Calvadragon *Lyridragon *Meirberus Characters Humans *Amen *Heishin *Simon Muran *Yugi Moto *Seto Kaiba *Mikey Coppertino *Jono *Teana *shop owner *Sadin *Labyrinth Ruler *Martis *Secmeton *Atenza *Kepura *Anubisius *Sebek *Neku *Seto *Darknite *Nitemare *5 Mages (Meadow, Forest, Desert, Mountain, and Ocean) *Phoebe Kaiba (cameo) Pokémon *Bayleef (Mikey's, Herben) *Bludragon (shiny; Kaiba's, Blue) *Quilava (Yugi's, Cindy) *Milotic (Mikey's, Beauty) *Dustox (Mikey's) *Espeon (Mikey's) *Forretress (Mikey's) *Crobat (Mikey's) *Umbreon (Yugi's, Ee) *Magby (shiny; Yugi's, Maggie) *Granbull (Yugi's, Spot) *Swellow (Yugi's, Swallow) *Torkoal (Yugi's, Blazer) *Dragonite (Kaiba's) *Salamence (Kaiba's) *Flygon (Kaiba's) *Ditto (shiny; Kaiba's) *Kingdra (shiny; Kaiba's) Trivia *This movie is known by fans as the "Spoiler Film" due to the high content of spoiler Pokémon. *Yugi's outfit is the same as in Neo Genesis ''and ''Johto (and Kanto) Adventures. *This movie features three Neo region Pokémon: two from a pseudo-legendary evolution line and one one-only Pokémon from Neo and Retro Versions. *#Coincidentally, the two pseudo-legendaries are branched evolutions of Bludragon and Bloodragon. Two Pokémon owned by a major character who would later evolve into different evolutions. Spoilers/Foreshadowing *The trailer revealed several Pokémon the major characters would be getting either in Contest Wars or its sequal Neo Genesis. *#Yugi's Cyndaquil is shown to be a Quilava *#Yugi's Snubbull is shown to be a Granbull *#Mikey's Chikorita is shown to be a Bayleef *#While not exactly known which is whose, Mikey's Eevee is shown to have evolved into Espeon or Umbreon *#An Espeon or Umbreon is shown in Yugi's position as well *This would be the first Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! film to feature legendary shinies, as well as the first time a shiny Lugia and Ho-Oh are seen aside from the video games. Category:Movies